1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit and a display device having the gate driving circuit, and more particularly, to a gate driving circuit that may be capable of improving driving margin and maintaining reliability even after long use, and a display device having the gate driving circuit.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, the demand for flat panel displays such as a plasma display panel (PDP), a plasma-addressed liquid crystal (PALC) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has dramatically increased because conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices do not meet the demand for thin, large-scale display devices. Since flat panel display devices can provide high picture quality and are light-weight and thin, they have been widely used in various electronic devices.
In general, LCD devices include a lower display panel having a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) arranged thereon, an upper display panel facing the lower display panel, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower display panel and the upper display panel. The LCD displays an image by adjusting the intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer. Display devices also include a data driving module and a gate driving module to drive the display panel.
The gate driving module may include a gate driving integrated circuit (IC). The gate driving IC may be mounted using a tape carrier package (TCP) or chip-on-glass (COG) method. However, as part of the effort to reduce the manufacturing cost and size of display devices and facilitate the design of display devices, methods have been suggested in which a gate driving module, which generates a gate signal using an amorphous silicon (a-Si) TFT is directly mounted on the glass substrate of a display panel without a gate driving IC.
If a gate driving module is directly mounted on a display panel, however, the gate driving module may occupy too much space in the display panel. To address this, the size of the gate driving module may be reduced. However, maintaining the driving capability of the gate driving module and assuring reliability after long use are problems that remain to be overcome.